Kissed By a Frog
by TurningTables
Summary: When Jet's father moves the family to Santa Carla to become chief of police, she never expected that she'd fall in love with the guy who broke into her house. She also didn't expect to find out he's a vampire hunter, nor did she expect to get caught up with vampires! EdgarXOC, did I mention I suck at summaries?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streaked through my window as I heard the agitated sound of my dad's voice in the kitchen. Usually this early in the morning I'd ignore it, but the tone of his yelling kind of told me I needed to get my butt out of bed. I rolled out of bed and groggily walked into the kitchen.

"I just don't see how they could've gotten in!" my father yelled, taking the dustpan and emptying it of what seemed like ash.

My first thought was that maybe raccoons had gotten in, but this is California. Not little old Mississippi where wild animals always seemed to venture into everything.

"I'm sure we just forgot to lock one of the windows is all." my mom yelled from the bathroom. I ventured to the back of the house to see my mom scrubbing the shower. She looked over and saw me, "Well look who's up before 1:00." she mocked. What can I say, I like sleep.

"What happened?" I asked examining the tile floors. There was soot all over the tile and Mom was trying to get it out. " Did you guys offer free showers to some firefighters?" I laughed.

Mom pushed a strand of her hair out of her face back into her ponytail, "I wish," she groaned grabbing her back, "I wouldn't mind cleaning up for some sexy firemen, maybe I'd get to watch." she said mischievously.

I shuddered at the thought of that comment, "Nasty old woman!" I teased playfully, "What would Gerald have to say?" I said dramatically, throwing my hand on my heart.

"Your daddy ain't got to know." she muttered at me with a wink. I shook my head with a giggle and sat beside the sink.

"Really though, what happened?" I asked noticing something red out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a bandana hiding in plain sight beside me.

"Oh, someone broke in and took a shower." Mom said stepping out of the shower and sliding the door of it shut. The way she said it she made it sound normal. I cocked my head and grabbed the bandana out of curiosity.

"That it?" I asked observing the bandana as if it were the knife found at the scene of a murder.

"Yeah, nothing seems to be missing besides some of your dad's microwave pizzas," she huffed putting her hands on her hips, "I think they were homeless or something, but your dad's pride seems to have taken a hit." she shrugged her shoulders and noticed me messing with the bandana. "That yours?" she asked.

I looked up at her and nodded, "Yup, it's mine." I grinned lightly and walked out of the bathroom. I decided not to tell my parents because , well, my dad would flip at the sight of evidence. Besides, I kind of wanted to keep it, maybe I can find out who's it is at the boardwalk. As I walked past the kitchen I stuck the bandana in my tank top to hide it from Dad, the honorable Gerald, new Chief of Police here in Santa Carla.

I hauled tail passed my dad and back to my bedroom, quietly shutting the door. I pulled the bandana out of my tank top and set it on my dresser. Some poor homeless guy is probably walking around wondering if he left his dear red bandana in that house he snuck into. Well homeless guy you're going to get it back today! I opened my closet door and pulled out a light blue button down shirt and some cut off shorts. I threw on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves to mid arm, put on my shorts, and went on with my morning ritual of brushing my teeth and hair.

As I evaluated myself in the mirror I had to admit to myself I l looked really good. My strawberry blonde hair was glistening and my green eyes were glowing. "Seems like it might be a pretty good day today." I said to myself. As I grabbed my bag and stuffed the bandana in it, the doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!" I yelled rushing on some flip flops. I ran to the door and opened it greeting my two friends Breagan and Haven.

"Ready to go Jet?" Breagan asked fixing her large brown hairstyle. Breagan was the first friend I made in Santa Carla when we moved here two weeks ago. At first I thought she was really snooty but when she came up to me and began being nice I learned looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah, just got to say bye to my parents," I turned my head over my shoulder, "BYE MOM! BYE DAD! I'M GOING TO THE BOARDWALK!"

"OKAY! BE SAFE! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR POCKET KNIFE!" Dad yelled in return.

"I DO! LOVE Y'ALL!" I yelled while I walked out the door. I turned around and saw Haven laughing like I was the funniest person alive. "What?" I asked confused.

"Y'all?" she giggled. Haven was wild, Lord help her. She would do anything for a laugh or if she just wanted to. She kind of frightened me at first but I couldn't help but become her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm from the South ,sue me." I smiled ,sticking out my tongue at her. I still hadn't gotten use to the language up in Santa Carla and I doubt I ever would, 15 years of being raised in a backwoods town of Mississippi and I feel like I'm thrown into a whole new world. We hopped into Breagan's car and her mom drove us to the boardwalk. The boardwalk was the only real place I liked in Santa Carla, the lights and carnival rides just gave me the feeling of being back home and going to the county fair.

After Breagan's mom dropped us off , Haven sprang into action. She wanted to ride every ride down there and I was up for it, if only I had enough money. Dad's job pays well but I didn't like asking my parents for cash, I don't know why I just never really liked it. We went to the ferris wheel and waited in line.

"So why was your dad all worked up?" Breagan asked as we stood in a line of 20 people. The boardwalk was always packed but it wasn't so bad in the afternoon, at night is when the real fun begins.

"Some homeless guy broke in, took a shower, ate some pizzas," I shrugged, "No biggie, besides my dad needs to chill, it's not like he stole his wallet and Mom's jewelry." I said walking forward as the line moved. The man working escorted us into a cart and shut the door.

"Well, your dad never struck me as the type of guy to let things go." Breagan said walking backwards so she was facing me.

"He's not. It's a pride thing, he feels like someone intruded on his turf and he won't give up 'til he finds whoever it was," I rolled my eyes, "Which he thinks is going to ruin his rep of top dog in the police station."

"Your dad solved four murders in a record of four months back in Mississippi though. How could his rep get ruined?' Haven asked kicking a rock as she walked.

"Yeah we need your dad here, crime rates are sure to drop." Breagan said hopefully.

"Psh, we're the murder capitol of the world, one new chief isn't going to stop anyone." Haven scoffed. Haven had a point, I mean my dad has been racking his brains with these cases. The wheel started to move and it jolted us all back into reality.

"Anyway, have you met any guys yet?" Breagan asked with a grin.

"I've been here two weeks and made two friends. Give me a couple of weeks," I laughed, "I told you though, I'm not looking for a relationship." So far I enjoyed single life, it wasn't the end of the world if I didn't have a boyfriend.

"Who said she was talking about a relationship?" Haven asked with a perverted smile. Her and Breagan laughed and I smiled a little.

"Ha-ha, but I'm not like that," I said letting out a small laugh, "What is it with you guys and the dirty minded thing?"

"It's fun!" Haven said with a big grin. Breagan and Haven were perverted, but I can't say much because I can be like that as well.

"Anyway, I found evidence with this break in," I said reaching into my bad and pulling out the bandana, "Behold, a homeless guy's bandana!" I held it up like it was a gift from the heavens. Haven snatched it out of my hand and looked at it.

"Bandana… I know someone who wears a bandana." Haven said stroking her chin comically.

"Really, who?' I asked excitedly, maybe she knew the homeless guy.

"Rambo." she grinned and we all started to laugh and then Breagan's eyes got huge.

"Oh my God. I know who owns that bandana!" Breagan exclaimed as she snatched the bandana out of Haven's hand. It really didn't surprise me that she knew, Breagan was an extreme socialite but she only had a few close friends, including Haven and I. The ride came to a stop and Breagan immediately jumped out of the cart grabbing hold of my hand. "Follow me!" she chattered excitedly to herself as she ran through the crowd with her tight grip on my hand. Haven grabbed my other hand.

"WEEEE!" she yelled in a child-like tone. We stopped in the middle of the crowd right outside a comic book shop. I grabbed the bandana out of Breagan's hand.

She pointed inside and bounced up and down still full of energy, "In there!"

I looked inside and saw a guy with light brown hair wearing a camouflage vest and a t-shirt, I noticed he had a blue bandana tied around his head. "Who's he?" I asked, still looking at the guy.

"That's Edgar Frog, totally hot, but totally wacko." Breagan explained, "Him and his brother, Alan, think the town is infested with vampires." Breagan said pointing to her head and twirling her finger.

"Well I'm going to talk to him." I proclaimed and I started walking to the store. As I walked closer, I noticed he was reading a comic. I stopped right in front of him and he glanced up and put down his comic. He seemed less than happy to see me, and when I saw him up close he really did remind me of Rambo, no wonder Breagan had a cow.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm, he had a pretty deep voice and , damn, it was hot.

"No, but I can help you," I said holding out the bandana, "red is more your color." I said dropping it on his comic book . He just looked at me then back at the bandana with a kind of _Oh-that's-what's-missing _look.

He grabbed the bandana and continued to read his comic.

I put my hand on the comic and pulled it down, "Um, hi, yeah, did I happen to mention that I found that in my house that was broken into last night?" I said with a glare.

He looked at me and put the comic book down "it's not technically 'breaking-in' if the window is unlocked." he said casually.

"So it was you! Now I'm curious… are you homeless? 'Cause all you did was eat, shower, and take-off." I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I never said I did it." he defended crossing his arms.

"Answer the question." I demanded.

"I'm not homeless, me and my brother got locked out of our place, so we went to a house and the windows were unlocked." he explained, still defensive.

"Why were you covered in ashes and soot?" I asked noticing he was hiding something.

"It's none of your business, I don't even know you." he said walking to the counter in the back. I followed right behind him and jumped in front of him.

"Well then, hi, I'm Jet." I stuck out my hand,"now next time you break in you can greet me properly." I joked still holding out my hand, he didn't take it. I rolled my eyes and put my hand down. "Anyways, what's your name?" I asked, I already knew, but I wasn't trying to come off like a stalker.

"Edgar." he said trying to walk past me, but I blocked him. I don't know why. But he didn't strike me as a guy who was talked to often. I took a good look at the comic he had been holding and thought…

"Superman? I'm more of a Marvel comics kind of girl, but DC is ok." I said turning away slightly.

He looked at me kind if shocked, "You read comics?" he said raising his eyebrows in question. Bingo.

"A little, I read the occasional X-men comic from time to time." I said giving Edgar a half-smile. Now I get I probably look like a total flirt, but this guy wasn't telling me the whole truth about what happened last night, I could tell.

"Have you ever read horror comics?" he asked taking a comic out from under the counter and nudging it towards me. I took the comic, it read "Vampires Everywhere". I got a feeling he was hinting at something.

"I've read them, there ok." I said glancing at the book then back at Edgar.

"Take it. You'll need it." Edgar said walking over to who I assumed was his brother. I took it that the conversation was over so I held the comic tightly and met Breagan and Haven outside.

"Ok, I get your not looking for a relationship, but you seemed kind of flirty over there." Haven said with a grin.

"He's not telling me something about what happened before the break in, and I'm going to find out." I said with determination. I looked back at the comic in my hand and remembered what I saw a week ago. I swear I saw someone fly above my house and it _was _someone, not something.

Maybe Edgar's not crazy after all.

ere...


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning. Usually those words meant to me what they mean to every other teenager: sleeping, eating, and watching television, but not today. Today, I had a mission set in my mind that I would find out exactly what happened the night Edgar and Alan snuck in. A mission to find out whatever the hell flew over my house a couple nights ago. I know the two reasons are connected but I don't know how and if I didn't figure it out I'd mentally torture myself over it forever.

All I need is a plan, an amazing plan that would lead me to all the answers I needed to know. I need to be close to Edgar and Alan, invade personal space and get down and dirty for the cause. I need to know their interests, hobbies, and , as much as it terrifies me, I need to get inside their minds. As a girl, and I figured they didn't talk to those much or any other person for that matter, I could play the tease card if I needed to, key word: _IF. _I snatched my purse and dug through it to find that comic book, and maybe some money. I grabbed my wallet and dug my finger around the empty space that was supposed to hold my cash, nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the comic book.

As I ran my fingers through the pages, I found myself trying to figure out how much of my money I spent last night. My eyes switched from my wallet to the comic, back and forth between the two, and then an angel choir sounded off in my head. Get a job at the comic store! That was it! It's perfect, I have a love for comics, it's so very close to Edgar and Alan, and I need some cash! Genius? I think so!

My parents might not like the thought of their kid working at a crime infested boardwalk in the murder capitol of the world, but, hey tough crap. I'm tired of being treated like a baby anyway. Like how my dad makes me carry the army knife my grandpa gave me, he wanted a grandson, in my purse because "life's dangerous". I'm fifteen, damn it, let life be dangerous! Let it be exciting and adrenaline pumping! In Mississippi I never got that chance, but in Santa Carla I can live it up. All I needed is a reason to do some dangerous shit and I found my reason, Edgar and Alan. With this investigation, who knows what the hell will happen?

So, I got ready, threw on some jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt, being as it seemed appropriate because I was applying for a job at a comic store, put on some shoes, grabbed my purse, and headed for the door. I noticed Mom's keys were gone and I knew Dad was at work, pretty much I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't live too far from the boardwalk, maybe about two or three miles, so walking was my best option.

As the dirt road crunched under my feet, I took a moment to notice that I had a really freaky neighbor. I saw some old man with a braided pony-tail walking around with what looked like stuffed animals. His house was filled with various knick knacks and crazy statues and totem poles and I couldn't help but think that he had really embraced the 70's. He turned around and noticed me, he waved with a smile on his face. So, due to my Southern hospitality I returned the gesture warmly and to my dismay, he started to walk towards me. I stopped walking and stood waiting for the old man to approach.

"You're the new neighbor, I believe?" he asked holding out a hand for me to take. I smiled trying to be friendly and nodded.

"Yes sir, my dad's the new police chief here." I took the man's hand and I noticed it was sweaty. He shook my hand with a warm smile and let go. I nonchalantly wiped my hand on my jeans trying to get the sweat off.

"Well, my name is William Johansen. Call me Willy." he grinned. Something about Willy's attitude made me like him. It didn't seem so bad talking to him.

"I'm Jenette Black, but people call me Jet. Pun intended I suppose." I joked. I saw someone come up the driveway behind the old man and as he got closer I saw he was dressed very exotically.

"I've been meaning to give you a house warming gift," Willy explained handing me one of the stuffed animals, "I'm really into taxidermy and I thought your dad might want it."

I studied the stuffed raccoon and suddenly I felt almost at home, being as most rednecks back in Mississippi liked to stuff there prized deer this wasn't exactly new to me. "Thanks. Dad would love to have one of these maybe you and him can talk about your hunting stories."

The old man heard the boy walking up and turned around, "Sam! This is our new neighbor, Jet!" he yelled. As Sam walked up, I swear my eyes have never seen so much color. He wore a bright purple trench coat with all different color shapes on them and his shirt was tie-dyed. I knew Californians were supposed to be really interesting but this was intense.

He gave me a half nod and glanced at my shirt, "I like your shirt."

"I like your many arrangement of colors."

"Where you from?"

"Mississippi. You?"

"Arizona."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Willy was staring at us like we had just spoken in Morse code. Sam looked at him and laughed silently. Willy just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Teens."

I grinned awkwardly and put the animal under my arm and slowly began to walk, "Well, I'm going to the boardwalk-,"

"Great. So is Sam, he can go with you." he added casually.

"Grandpa…" Sam groaned.

"Fine, never mind. Forget I mentioned it." Willy said throwing his hands up and began to walk back to the cabin. All I could do was smile like I was some clueless neighbor, which I kind of was.

"I'll just get going then." I waved and just walked away. I grabbed the raccoon under my arm and hid it behind a bush so I could grab it later. That was a weird family, although I can't exactly say much considering all families are. I have a cousin who looks just like Stan Lee, I'm proud of it though. I couldn't help but wonder if Sam knew Edgar and Alan, because the dude liked my shirt so maybe he went to the comic book store often.

I wonder if Edgar had friends, a girlfriend maybe, not that I was interested. I figure though I'll find out a lot about them though since I'd hopefully be working with them. I know Edgar wouldn't hire me though, he'd know I was up to something. Alan doesn't know me, so I'd have to corner him and get the job somehow. The walk gave me plenty of time to get something together, I couldn't help but feel like a spy, all this planning and sneaking around.

"The name's Black. Jet Black. Agent 008." I dramatically said to myself as I walked.

When I got to the boardwalk, I felt my calves muscles grow like three times larger from that walk. I felt that it was a sign that this was a good thing. I walked to the comic store and wiped away my spy feeling and tried to act casual. I noticed no sign of Edgar, but Alan was in the back reading a comic, of course. I walked towards him and I couldn't help but notice the unconscious hippie couple behind him.

"Who are they?" I asked him. He glanced up at me and then back to the couple.

"Joey and Grace Frog." he said flatly like a receptionist with no life.

"You mean your parents?" I questioned with sarcasm and a smile, hoping to get a laugh.

"If you mean biologically, then yes." he smirked and looked back down at his comic. Ok, I see how it's going to be.

"Anyway, I'd like to apply for a job." I stated putting my arms on the table to get his attention.

"Not hiring." he didn't look up from his comic and turned the page.

"I know, but I know a lot about comics and I need to make my own money." I noticed he didn't really care. "Look, you need my knowledge." I spat.

That got his attention real quick, he looked at me and crossed his arms on the table. He got really close to my face almost challenging me. "You? You're a girl. How could you know anything about comics?" he smirked like it was a joke.

I scoffed, "Believe it or not, girls can read too." I glared at him, there was about to be a scene if he kept it up.

"Alright, I'll bite. I'll quiz you, and if you pass you're hired." he closed his comic book and stuck his chin up trying to look tough.

"You don't think I'll pass?" I said with mock sadness.

"No, I don't." he narrowed his eyes at mine trying to see if I'll back down.

"You're sadly mistaken my friend."

After the quiz was done, Alan had gotten so red with frustration I thought he was going to explode. He asked me every question he could possibly think of and I just smiled and answered the questions with ease. I couldn't help but love the fact he was out-smarted by a girl. Being a nerd on the inside had it's advantages, and when those advantages are put to good use, it feels wicked. "Well, am I hired?" I asked with a triumphant smile.

He stared at me for a while and finally muttered through gritted teeth, "Yeah." The boy looked a little defeated, but I could care less because I just got a job.

I punched the air and yelled, "Yes! Victory!" while doing a spastic happy dance. I got a few odd looks and some mean ones from Alan, but I couldn't care less. I stopped and made a pouty face at Alan, "Aww, what's the matter? Upset that a girl knows more than you do?" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You don't know more than me!" he defended himself.

"Oh, I think I do." I said smiling and looking at my nails.

"You little-," he started, but stopped as he noticed his brother approached.

Edgar studied the scene for a little while, looking back and forth at Alan and I. "What are you so pissed about?" Edgar asked Alan.

"This chick is now an employee." Alan grumbled nodding his head in my direction.

"Um, this _chick's _name is Jet," I rolled my eyes at Alan, " I had the pleasure of meeting Edgar yesterday."

Alan's face suddenly changed to a shocked one, "That's the one who found your bandana?" he asked Edgar.

I looked at Edgar and stared, "Really? _Really? _That's all you mention out of that entire conversation?"

Edgar just looked at me flatly and then looked back at Alan, "And you're mad why?" he asked still not following.

"Oh, because I aced his little 'quiz' he gave me." I said putting air quotes around "quiz". Alan gave me and ugly look and back to Edgar. Edgar looked at me for a little while and I couldn't read his facial expression.

"Well, welcome to the shop." he finally said.

"Really?" I said smiling largely. Edgar gave a slight nod and Alan gave me a snarl. "Great! When do I start working?" I asked enthusiastically.

Alan tossed his comic book at me, "Now."

There really wasn't much to working in a comic book shop. All you have to do is run the register, stock comics, or read. Best job ever I've got to say. Today especially thought the shop seemed dead. Of course, there was an occasional super nerd who insisted on buying three comics he already read, but other than that, nothing. I walked around arranging the comics catching looks from Edgar and of course the dirty ones from Alan. Finally, I just decided to talk to the Frog Brothers.

"Dude, this place is dead." I said motioning to the shop around me.

"Looks fine to me." Edgar shrugged, looking to me and then the one customer in the store.

"How do you figure? There's one other person here and he looks kind of stoned," I watched the customer, who was looking at a fly through a rolled up comic, "Maybe we could do some sort of sale to get people to come in. Like a buy one get one half-off kind of thing."

"It's her first day and she's already trying to control the place," Alan muttered.

"What was that Alan?" I asked testingly.

"This is a comic book store, not a Macy's." Alan said sarcastically. Little smart ass.

"I bet you would like that though, wouldn't you Alan?" I mocked his tone. Edgar rolled his eyes at us.

"Look, there are other things in Santa Carla you should be worried about." Edgar said with a serious look in his eyes. I thought back to that night when I saw that person fly over my house and something told me it was not Peter Pan. I don't know, was I seeing things or was what I saw what Edgar and Alan believe are vampires.

"Whatever, but I think it's time for me to go home. See you tomorrow. 9 o'clock right?" I asked walking towards the exit.

"Yeah. Don't be late." Edgar yelled as I walked out. I gave a thumbs up in return and began the journey home. I kept hearing things moving in the trees and the air was stronger than usual tonight, it started to feel like I was in a horror film. I kept on the road and decided not to make any short cuts just to be safe. As I passed Willy's house , I grabbed the stuffed raccoon and held it to my chest for comfort. Telling myself nothing was there apparently makes it more obvious something is there.

After the 100th creepy noise I made it to my house before my parents got home. I sat the menacing-looking raccoon on the table and walked back to my room. What was up tonight? Something was following me for some reason, and God I hope it was an animal. I decided to calm my nerves I should call Breagan for some comfort. It was only 8:15, so she should still be awake. I grabbed the phone next to my bed and dialed her number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…" I mumbled impatiently as it rang. Finally, I heard Breagan's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, I have great news!" I gleamed proudly.

"Oh, what?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm working at the comic book store!" I exclaimed. There was utter and complete silence on the other end, "What?" I asked.

"You got a job in the comic book store!" she said with a tone of disgust.

"So?"

"You're working! And with the Frog brothers!"

"Yeah, I need cash and this way I can find out what they're hiding from me." I spoke calmly.

"Why couldn't ypu just stalk them? That's what I'd do." Breagan stated.

"It crossed my mind, but I'd rather not get arrested by my own father."

"Well, have you told your parents?" she asked.

"No, they'll make me dress all nice and make a big deal about it," I said remembering all the times my parents have gone overboard, "Plus, Alan doesn't like me so I may not have the job for long."

"What about Edgar?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, he seems like he could care less, but we keep catching glances."

"Ooooooh, he liiikes you." Breagan said playfully.

"Shut up! It's not like that! He keeps hinting at vampires that's why!" I defend.

"Like I said, they're crazy." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Honestly Breagan, what if they aren't?" I asked cautiously.

"What're you talking about?" she questioned.

I bit my lip and sighed, "A couple nights ago, I swear that… I saw something fly above my house." I sat anxiously for a reply.

"You're shitting me, right?" Breagan laughed, I didn't answer. I really hope my friend would understand, but it's doubtful. "No, Jet, no you couldn't have. That vampire stuff is bull shit!" Breagan said reassuringly.

"Bray, I know what I saw and if I was imagining this, the I've got one hell of an imagination 'cause it was freakin' real." God, I hope she didn't think I was insane, that's the last thing I need, after all I am the new kid on the block. I heard her sighand she clicked her tongue.

"Look. You probably just ate some bad Cheetos or something, but I'm just saying I highly doubt you saw a vampire." she said disbelieving. I sat there and thought for a second. Could Breagan be right? Was I just seeing things?

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked uneasily.

"You've always been crazy." she answered jokingly.

"Well, I guess I better go." I said longing for the fridge.

"Ok, see you later," Breagan said cheerily, right before I hung up she yelled, "I LOVE YOU HOOKER!" I laughed and hung up.

I made my way to the fridge and ate some left over natchos that, hopefully, wouldn't cause any "illusions". I started to think about the Frog brothers and I decided that Alan is a wanna-be-know-it-all, who's either quiet or likes to ignore people and acts all tough for his brother, which must be hard for him considering he's a wuss.

As for Edgar, he's tough, bandana-obsessed, and a smart ass. When you think about it the brothers act the same, but look nothing alike. I can tolerate Edgar, however and I'm not giving up on finding out what they're hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start and say THANK YOU elementalxmen2015, gidget1115, Surfergirl15 and NoDoubt 69. You all get like 20 points on the awesome scale! I absolutely love getting these emails about getting a new follow or favorite or comment, makes me wanna bake a cake made of smiles and rainbows and we'd all eat it together and be happy!**

**Damien- SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE!**

**Me- QUIET YOU! Anywho… those of you who didn't comment or follow or favorite it is not to late to earn your points! Just tell me what you like, what you don't like, or what you think is like the best thing ever. Now enough of this and on with the story!**

The first week at the shop was pretty crazy and I mean crazy in many ways. Although I figured working with the Frog brothers would be crazy regardless.

Monday at the shop, only one word could describe the entire thing and that word is, you guessed it, awkward. Usually, I can handle awkward and unpleasant, but this was a different type of awkward and it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Most of these awkward situations had something to do with Edgar.

I was getting a box of comics out of the storage room, as I walked by the counter where Edgar was reading, I dropped the box. When I bent over to grab the box, I got the sense someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see Edgar looking at my butt.

"Looking for something?" I asked calmly, he quickly broke his gaze on my ass and shook his head.

"There was a- um, spider." Edgar said looking around aimlessly like the "spider" crawled up the wall. That was a helpless attempt of trying to get out of getting caught.

"Yeah if that spider was on her ass." Alan mumbled casually as he walked by us.

Then Tuesday, I was carrying some boxes back to the storage room and I had to slither in a cramped hallway. The box was covering my face so I put it down lower and as soon as I did, I had to scoot past Edgar ,who was coming out of the room. Thing is, we stopped for a brief second, which felt like an hour, and stared at each other until we finally got slapped in the face by reality. So I put the boxes back in the room and I came out wanting to talk to Edgar, but he was gone.

Wednesday, I actually ended up having an actual conversation with the brothers that didn't end up in an argument about comic book characters.

Now, today was Thursday and I just wanted to let the day drift by. When I saw Breagan and Haven I knew that wasn't going to happen. They always seemed to make my work shifts seem longer because if they weren't questioning me about Edgar and Alan then they were complaining about how busy I was. They waved at me and I gave a slight wave back, next thing I knew they were coming at me like hurricanes.

"Hey Jet!" Breagan grinned excitedly, scanning her look I knew something was up.

"What?" I asked her with a skeptical raise of my eyebrow.

"Well, Haven and I were talking and we thought-." she looked at Haven to finish the sentence.

"-You need a break from work." Haven said in a devious tone. I stared at them, I wasn't stupid I knew that there was a reason behind all this. God help me whatever that reason may be.

"Ok, now what's the _real _reason you guys are here?" I asked. Breagan was the first to answer.

"The real reason is," she leaned in and whispered, "we think something's going on that you're not telling us and I. Need. _Details!_"

I don't know why Breagan made me want to reveal everything but she is the person I tell everything to. She's just the trustworthy type, she knows secrets about everyone but she never tells just because she's a good person like that. "What do you think is going on?" I asked her, puzzled. She motione her head over my shoulder and I looked back.

Edgar was straightening up comics and I looked back at Breagan. "Not this again!" I begged her dropping my head on her shoulder, "Take pity on me, please!" I whined.

"Pity is not in my vocabulary, along with normal and perfection." she said shaking my shoulders gently, bringing my head back up to look at her.

"What about Edgar?" I sighed knowing I was going to tell her one way or another. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store. I was so going to get in trouble for this.

"I'll tell you over ice cream!" Breagan said pulling me down the boardwalk, Haven behind us.

**X X X**

We all sat down at a nearby table with our ice cream, Breagan smiling at me like a Cheshire cat. Haven and her kept whispering and giggling like maniacs and I braced myself for the pouring of questions like a dam bursting.

"Ok, what is this about?" I asked taking a bite out of my ice cream, the sweet taste of butter pecan calming me down a tiny bit.

Breagan and Haven looked at each other before hey spoke up. "You've got a thing for Edgar!" Haven chimed. At that moment I felt like throwing a table out a window and yelling "ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN EDGAR ASSUMPTIONS AND QUESTIONS!' but I didn't.

I just stared at them like they just bitch slapped a puppy, "I don't have a thing for Edgar!" I said agitated.

"Oh, but you do!" Breagan said with her grin getting a little larger. I shook my head and stared at my ice cream in frustration.

"Just admit it Jet! It's so obvious." Haven said persistently.

"Ok, what the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Or he has a thing for you! Either way you two were meant for each other." Breagan said making her hands into a heart. I wondered for a second if they had found out about the weird situations this week, but of course they hadn't. Maybe they were just psychic.

"Why do you assume he likes me?" I asked, I know my friends are quick to assumptions, but I mean really?

"Girl, he's always staring at you and plus you need a boyfriend." Haven said and licked her ice cream. The thought of Edgar staring at me brought me back to Monday…

"You guys don't even come to the shop, how would you know?" I said taking a chunk out of my ice cream cone.

"Oh we _are _there, you just don't know." Breagan said in a mysterious tone, we all laughed.

"So you've been spying on me?" I asked cocking my head to side. I know my friends are loyal, but stalking is new territory.

"Well…yeah we've been spying." Haven admitted.

"Why?" I questioned in a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me _tone. I can't believe my friends were spying on me just to see if there was any chemistry between Edgar and I.

"Because we want to know how you're investigation is going." Breagan said raising her eyebrows.

To be honest, I had got nothing on my investigation and for a second I forgot about my friends spying on me, "Well so far nada-,"

"We can see that." Breagan cut in.

"-but I think that it's got something to do with that whole vampire stuff…" I said staring at my napkin.

"You mean you believe it?" Haven remarked. I looked at Breagan, well at least she knew what I was saying.

"Kind of…" I muttered hoping I didn't sound like a total nut case. I avoided making eye contact the entire time while I was eating my ice cream.

After a long period of silence, Breagan spoke up, "Well…," she broke the silence, "there's going to be a party at Jamie Willis' house next Saturday. You up for it?"

"What time?" I asked her, it all depended on if I was working, I've been engulfed in work, if you count reading as working anyways.

"8:30 and his parents won'y be home-" Breagan started.

"it's a legit party." Haven finished. I thought for a second. Jamie was the most popular kid in Santa Carla and he'll be a senior when school starts back. A party sounded wicked, considering we were sophomores.

"Sure I'll go." I agreed with a smile. Breagan punched the air and let out a "WHOO!" and Haven smiled and nodded.

"You must stay the night at my house that night." Breagan said finishing her ice cream.

"Awesome, I just hope the cops don't show up. I don't feel like getting arrested and grounded by my dad." I said imagining the scene in my head. We all said our goodbye's and I headed back to the comic book shop. Only to be faced by Edgar and Alan staring at me.

"Where did you go?" Edgar asked.

"Oh my friends and I went to this strange place under the sea called Atlantis where I rode dolphine and met a couple merpeople and Aquaman." I joked hoping to ease the mood.

My attempt was answered with the guys staring at me and Alan muttering under his breath.

"I'm kidding! I went to get some ice cream, jeez." I said playfully shoving Edgar and flipping Alan off with a smooth sliding my finger down my neck trick.

"Well, you left, customers came in and Alan and I were in the storage room getting some stuff." Edgar explained with his same old "I'm a bad-ass" look on his face. That gets so annoying after a while.

"Seriously? The _one time _I leave people come in!" I said crossing my arms over my chest in disbelief.

"It's almost as if people hate you and don't want to come in as long as you're here." Alan said holding his finger to his chin in mock pondering.

"Really? Or maybe it's because they wanted the damsel in distress to get away from the ugly mutant freak so they could finally burn him to ashes." I said with a smart-ass look on my face. Alan was about to say something but Edgar spoke up.

"Don't leave again." Edgar said trying to play boss. I looked at him and grinned.

"Sure, I won't leave again, if you tell me what happened last Friday." I tapped my finger on my arm in waiting.

"It's none of your business." Edgar smirked. God, what is the deal with them and the stubbornness!

"It was my house, so I think it is my business!" I said with a cold stare.

"Yeah you see, thing is, I don't care." he said lowering his already deep voice.

"Fine, don't care! I'll find out one way or another," I remarked and walked past them to get my purse and leave. When I grabbed my purse from the storage room, I turned around and Edgar was there with his back on the doorway.

"Have you read that comic I gave you?" he asked with a serious face.

"No, I haven't." I said staring at him when I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. What the devil?!

"I'd be careful on your walk home then." he warned. Was he hinting at this now, really?

"What do you mean?' I asked skeptically.

"Santa Carla isn't safe, you think this place is different now, you just wait." his eyes gleamed with a knowledge I wanted so desperately to know.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I was fully aware of what he was talking about.

"Vampires." he said with a tone of disgust. I stared at him and started to ask a question like "Um, what have you been smoking?" but I knew all to well I shouldn't. He let out a soft laugh, "You'll see, those blood-suckers never miss fresh meat." he said popping his knuckles. I walked to him and faced the doorway.

"I can take care of myself, thanks anyway." I started to walk down the hallway.

"It's your funeral." he called at me before I finally left the shop.

**Ok guys, what do ya think? Remember to comment pretty please with a cherry on top! Oh I must add though, I write without my parents knowing so if it takes a while for me to update don't panic just be patient until the next time that have to leave the house for my brother's football practice! Which is quite often. Until then, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys it's been 9 months... If any of you got pregnant the last time I updated you could be in the hospital right now about to go into labor with the joy in your heart knowing that I updated. My condolances for my laziness, I'm a horrible person I know. ON TO THE STORY!**

The next week seemed to fly by which I find quite humorous considering I should be getting information on Edgar and Alan when, in turn, I've actually been getting to know them better. I learned that Edgar hates "The Green Lantern" comics and blueberries (I offered him a drink of a smoothie and I might as well have been trying to blow up the space station), and Alan hates…well me, and baseball caps (I don't even know probably some deep rooted childhood problems right there). I've also concluded that the boys are different around me; I've concluded that it's because I'm different. I mean I understand we're all different and one in a kind blahblah, but I think it's because: A. I'm from the other end of the country and B. I'm a nerdy person who just so happens to be a girl. In all honesty, I think they try to be the same around me, but they can't help but become interested…

God, that sort of make me feel self conscious, but it's not like I had anything to worry about, they aren't hitting on me or anything. Not to mention in two days, I would be going to my first ever high school party. Hopefully now that I'm in Santa Carla, I won't be branded as a freak. I never exactly fit in with the small town groups, personally I just had bigger dreams than to stay in that little town and start a family. I wanted to go and be abroad, visit cities, continents, and all of the things in between, The kids' in Santa Carla seemed a little more crazy, but it's the crazy that makes me love Santa Carla even more. Even the frog parents weren't too bad when they weren't high or asleep, which was rare.

I felt, however, happy this glorious Thursday morning which is sort of scary because in the mornings I usually feel like a cat tried to claw my eyes open and the sun decided to vacation outside my window just because it felt like blinding me. I got ready quickly humming "I Want to Dance With Somebody" and glided outside to go to work.

It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining, the wind blew my hair out of my face, and the fragrance of rain clung to the air from yesterday. It was like living in a haiku.

As I passed the Emerson's house, I saw Sam outside walking towards town. I quickened my pace and caught up with him.

"Hey, you're… Sam, right?" I asked trying not to look like a stalker. Usually my mind remembers to much…

"Yeah and you're Jet Black." he smirked, making fun of my name.

I frowned teasingly, "Yeah keep it up Samerson, you just wish you're name was that cool." I chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes at my statement as we continued to walk.

"So I hear you're the new hired help at the comic store." he questioned.

"That would be me hired, hated, yet undeniably helpful." I joked, pulling my purse strap higher on my shoulder.

"Helpful? That's not how Alan puts it," he added with a quick glance of fake sympathy.

"Yeah well Alan can go screw a duck." I sassed and Sam looked at me thoughtfully,

"Say fuck a duck," he stated ,"it has a nice ring to it with the rhyming and all." he nodded at his cleverness.

"Oh we have a Vanilla Ice in the house don't we?" I joked as I saw the boardwalk in the distance. Sam scrunched his nose at me.

"No, I view myself as more of a… Picasso with words," he smiled. We chattered as we walked and when we got to the boardwalk I wasn't surprised when we both headed to the same place.

I walked in to the shop to see Edgar and Alan putting out today's new shipment of comics. Apparently the truck came by earlier this morning and that meant restocking… what fun, what fun.

"You seem happy this morning," Edgar said curiously.

"Can you tell by my aura?" I said dramatically, sweeping my arm up to the sky.

"It sickens me." Alan grimaced. I simply smiled and sighed in return.

"You know you're not going to ruin my day, right?" I answered shaking my head.

"We'll see." Alan shrugged, I assume taking that as a challenge.

"So why are you happy?" Edgar asked again. I laughed and put my arm around his neck, which was pretty far up, and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased him with my informational leverage.

"I could care less." Edgar snorted as he continued to stock comics.

"I want to know!", Sam yelled as he raised his hand over his head like a child eager to ask a question.

"Well, it could be that I'm going to my first high school party Saturday or it could be the fact my mother is making her famous egg drop soup for dinner." I answered slithering my arm from Edgar's shoulder.

"Dude, Jamie Willis' party?" Sam asked in excitement.

"Jamie Willis?" Edgar muttered as he turned his head towards me slightly.

"Yup, are you guys going?" I asked hopeful Edgar would say he was. Damn these stupid, random feelings.

"I wish. His parties are apparently those of legend," Sam started, "his family is loaded and they live in the upper part of Santa Carla. They own a ton of vineyards."

"Dang, I heard he's sort of a bad boy though," I questioned as I held back that girlish smile that always seems to happen to the female population at the talk of bad boys.

"Yeah from what I heard he does drugs and he's a sex hound which h doesn't really have a lot of trouble getting laid." Sam answered with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Ooo so he is as hot as they say? Well-," I began as Edgar turned around and stared at us.

"If you ladies don't mind, can you stop the gossip and go get the boxes from the back." he smirked sarcastically in that jack ass way and turned back around.

"I wasn't gossiping!" Sam defended himself poorly.

"Whatever." Alan said aloud as he stocked. I rolled my eyes at them and marched to the back room. The boxes were stacked neatly, only 4 or 5 on a little shelf. I threw my purse to the side when it hit an old box in the corner. Strange… I had never really noticed that box before. I walked over and opened the box and my jaw hit the floor. The box had about three or four Playboys poorly hidden under some Crow comics. My mind knew exactly what two teenage boys owned these things and I burst into laughter. I know that I should be shudder induced and horrified, but the thought of Edgar and Alan daydreaming over getting with Playboy models made me laugh harder in a silent fit of giggles.

I got on my knees and kept chuckling, knocking over the box in the process. Just as I had started to get a hold of myself, Edgar, Alan, and Sam walked into the room. They looked at me trying to cover up their confusement when I saw all their eyes look at the magazines.

"Oh shit, that's funny." I said wiping away the invisible tear on my cheek. Alan calmly walked over and put all the magazines back in the box.

"Well guys… Busted." Sam gave a half grin and looked at the ground.

"Shame, shame boys. Looking at these magazines," I shook my finger in mock disapproval, "What would mommy and daddy say?"

Edgar shrugged ,"They're not going to know." he stated with confidence. I cocked my hip to the side, crossed my arms, and gave a sly smile.

"And why is that exactly?" I pondered with a devious tone in my voice.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut." Alan piped up as he walked back over to his brother.

Before I could utter another word, all three quickly left the room. I looked at the door and scoffed, not going to know my ass. I quickly walked out of the storage room and BAM! I hit the ground after hitting an opposing force.

"I'm so sorry!" a boy my age apologized as he extended his hand.

"No worries," I took the strangers hand and dusted myself off, "Just call me Grace." I joked. As I composed myself, I noticed the boy was very attractive. Oil black hair that shined and gorgeous green eyes, the color of fresh leaves in the summer. He picked up his sunglasses I knocked off and put them on, but I wanted to stare at his eyes some more.

He gave me a bright, dazzling smile and I think my uterus almost exploded. This. Boy. Was. Hot. "I'm Jack and you are Grace I presume?" he joked.

I laughed trying to keep my cool and shook my head, "No, I'm Jet. Grace would be my clumsy and poorly named alter ego."

"I think they're both charming." he flirted smoothly.

I smiled again and snapped back to reality, "Can I help you with something?" I wondered.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for something in particular." he answered sticking his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"And what would that be? We have Superman, Batman-," I started scanning the comics in front of me.

"A date. On the boardwalk. Today." he cut me off with a sly grin. There went the uterus again. I stopped scanning the comics and gave him a smile and little laugh, "You know if you run into someone the common courtesy says you can just apologize and help them up." I joked.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Call me weird, but I was actually asking you out due to the fact you're pretty and seems to have an awesome personality."

Blood ran to my cheeks, but he acted like he didn't notice. I thought for a second, I didn't know him, I was new in town, and I was at work… but he was so cute.

"So, what do you say?" he asked with that grin. I bit my lip , noticing Edgar and Alan were watching me. Damn, I forgot all about them, no way were they going to let me leave work again. But hark, an idea has sprung forth!

"Let me check with my bosses." I told Jack as I walked over to the Frog brothers. They looked at me, and then to Jack, then back at me again. I put on a pouty face that pleaded for understanding.

"No." they replied in unison. I narrowed my eyes at them and my mouth gaped.

"What the hell guys?" I hissed. I clasped my hands together and begged, "Come on, the dude is gorgeous!"

"Why would we let you leave when you left last week?" Alan snapped raising an eyebrow. Here's where the plan came into action. I put on a mischievous grin.

"Because I know about the magazines my little ducklings."


End file.
